


Her Savior's Tears

by ammelockheart



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Character Death, Desperation, F/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammelockheart/pseuds/ammelockheart
Summary: "Please do—don't cry. I—I'm so happy that you love m—me." And she was so happy—even to be a dying girl. She was a dying girl in the arms of the one she loved more than anything. He'd proclaimed his love for her and she couldn't ask for more than that. "Kagome." Inuyasha's broken voice wavered, "Don't you dare die on me. Do you hear me?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got sucked into this anime. Almost done watching the whole series and then I plan on reading the manga. I decided that I had to do some sort of fan fiction for this because I just love it so.  
> What happens in this little one-shot/ short story kind of just happened. I didn't have any type of plotline. I will most likely make this a few parts if anyone wants me to.  
> So there read and enjoy...well if you don't want to kill me. Read at your own risk. Character death!

_Inuyasha… Inuyasha… Inuyasha_ , his name was a mantra in her head over and over. Kagome wanted to scream for him but nothing would come out. The demon had crushed her windpipe with his hand.

  Once again, Kagome found herself in a yelling match with the stubborn hanyou. They had exchanged words that shouldn’t have been said. Both of them were at fault this time. Kagome caught Inuyasha talking with Kikyou and of course assumed the worst out of him. Her green-eyed monster had flared up, and she’d seen nothing but red. Inuyasha hadn’t ever admitted his feelings for Kagome in words but she’d felt they were getting somewhere… but then Kikyou once again got in the way and everything seemed to shatter. How long would the jerk yoyo back and forth between the two women? That two timer…

  Kagome felt betrayed… even if there hadn’t been a kiss of any sort. That he ran to find her once he smelled her was a betrayal to her heart. Inuyasha might as well slash his claws into Kagome’s heart. It would always be Kikyou no matter what.

  “Kagome, what has gotten into you?” Inuyasha sounded oblivious as usual to her feelings toward his former love. In his eyes, he had done nothing to deserve her anger. Why was she so mad? He was only talking to Kikyou, and it wasn’t like he was proclaiming his love for the priestess. The opposite actually, not that Kagome understood his actions.

  This all began a series of insults back and forth in both directions and screaming. It was so terrible and it all ended with a ‘sit boy’. Inuyasha could only lay there face down, listening to Kagome holding back a sob as she ran deeper into the forest.

  “Idiot!” Inuyasha shouted after her. What was she thinking? It was dangerous to be alone in these woods. Any number of things could be lurking about and she goes headlong first right into the danger. Huffing in annoyance, Inuyasha scrambled back up and charged after her.

  Kagome wasn’t sure where she was going since she was too far away from the Bone Eater’s Well to go home. She only wanted to get as far away as possible from that hanyou. So consumed by her grief and anger she hadn’t felt someone behind her until it was much too late.

  Kagome’s scream was cut short as a giant claw squeezed her neck and yanked her into the air violently. Any sudden moves on her part would snap her neck. _No! No! No!_

  Here she was now, gasping for breath and unable to call for the one she had tried to desperately to escape from minutes before. And now she’d do anything for him to be here with her. Her selfishness was costing her life.

  “MINE!” the demon laughed, shaking Kagome in the air. His claws drew more blood from her neck. She watched as his eyes turned red in bloodlust. He was planning to devour her.

  This was the demon they were after. He was a soul devourer; sucking bodies dry until their soul and blood were drained. He was terrible to look at as a giant being with long talons on his hands and feet. Yet he had a face of a bull. Nature at its twisted best.

  Kagome shut her eyes, a solitary tear making a track down her face. _‘Inuyasha, how I loved you. I’ll never get to say it now. Forgive me.’_ She could feel her soul being torn away from her body. It was a slow agonizing death…

  “Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!” A cry rang through the forest. The most beautiful voice she’d ever heard.  

  The demon screamed in pain, dropping his next meal. Kagome coughed and wheezed. Her throat burned like she’d swallowed hot coals. All of her pain forgotten as she laid her eyes on her savior. Their eyes met and she knew he’d forgiven her and she’d forgiven him in an instant.

  It seemed like seconds as Inuyasha sent the demon to the ground in a final roar with the wind scar.

  But Kagome hadn’t the strength to do anything but lay in a heap. Blood was quickly seeping from the claw marks on her neck. Darkness was threatening to overtake her at any second. She fought it hard.

  “Kagome!” Inuyasha was there in an instant cradling her against him. “I’m so s—“

  “Inu—ya—sha.” His name came out in a gasp like prayer. Every breath she took was becoming more difficult than the last.

  “Don’t speak, Kagome,” Inuyasha’s voice shook. She’d never heard him sound so desperate and frightened. If it were possible, he held her even closer still. “Forgive me for going after Kikyou. It wasn’t what you thought, Kagome. I was telling her goodbye for good. Because—“ Kagome’s face was becoming wet, but they weren’t her tears they were Inuyasha’s.

  “—I-I love you, Kagome.” He touched her cheek in a gentle caress.

  “Please do—don’t cry. I—I’m so happy that you love m—me.” And she was so happy—even to be a dying girl. She was a dying girl in the arms of the one she loved more than anything. He’d proclaimed his love for her and she couldn’t ask for more than that.

  “Kagome.” Inuyasha’s broken voice wavered, “Don’t you dare die on me. Do you hear me?” he didn’t have that arrogant tone this time. He was pleading for the broken girl to live. There wasn’t much hope for Kagome, Inuyasha knew. Her throat had been crushed and slashed. Blood was everywhere, but he tried to ignore it. His Kagome would die and he couldn’t save her this time. At least he could make her forget and take the pain away.

  Inuyasha leaned down until he was level with her face. Pressing his forehead against hers his tears came unbidden and Kagome felt her own tears flow free. She knew she wasn’t long for this earth but she was determined to speak her feelings. Between her labored breaths and Inuyasha’s hair tickling her face it was becoming hard to concentrate but finally she forced it out. “R—remember that I always loved you.” Her fingers held a death grip on his kimono.

  “No! You can’t leave me alone, Kagome!” Inuyasha cried out.

  “Oh, Inuyasha.” She wheezed out a cough.

  Cradling her head ever so gentle, he placed a kiss upon her lips which she tried to return. Inuyasha felt Kagome’s lips part as she drew her last breath. She’d left him rather she meant to or not. A horrible and heart wrenching howl ripped from his chest and into the air. Anyone in a thirty mile radius could hear the haunting sound.

  Hours later Sango and Miroku found Inuyasha still clinging to the corpse that was Kagome. He was completely covered in her blood. They’d never seen the hanyou so undone before. They were thankful Shippo had stayed behind to wait for them with Kirara. It would have traumatized the dear little kitsune to see such a scene.

  Unable to pull Inuyasha away from the dead girl, they left him to grieve. He’d come back when he was ready they hoped and could only wait. But no matter how far they walked away from Inuyasha’s grieving spot, they could still hear his pained wailing howls of despair. It was something that could never be erased from one’s memory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right! Here is part 2. I thought the oneshot was perfectly fine as is but I had people wanting a part 2 so here we are. I hope you enjoy.

Her Savior’s Tears part 2

 

  Inuyasha sat on the ground with Kagome in his arms, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. He’d been there for hours with the dead girl in his arms. The hanyou was in denial that his beloved was dead. It only when the first scent of decay made its way up to his hypersensitive nose he fully understood. His Kagome was dead, and it was all his fault.

  “No—“ his voice broke, being hoarse from all his screaming before now. “No.” He couldn’t save her in death; he felt so powerless.

  Inuyasha snapped his head up, “Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru, I know you’re around here somewhere!” he yelled at the top of his lungs, rising to stand. His older brother was almost always a few miles ahead or behind him. Inuyasha himself may not be able to save her but the tenseiga wielded by Sesshomaru could bring her back.

  “Sesshomaru!” he yelled one last time. Panic began to set in when there was no answer. Arms trembling, Inuyasha pushed himself onward. Every sense he had on high alert for any sign of his brother. Where was he when you needed him? Nowhere, that’s where.

  Just when he gave up all hope. “You called for me?” Sesshomaru’s tone was annoyed but his face betrayed nothing. His eyes flickered to the limp form of Kagome in understanding.

  “Please, you have to help her.” Inuyasha knew he would have to beg for the yokai to do anything for him.

  Sesshomaru was about to refuse until he saw the tears falling from the hanyou. There was no doubt that his little brother cared deeply for this girl. Why he even cared about his brothers, he wasn’t sure. If he didn’t save this girl, Inuyasha would die shortly after with grief.

  “Lay her down,” Sesshomaru commanded, ignoring Rin and Jaken who had just caught up with him.

  Inuyasha didn’t waste time and placed Kagome on the grass between him and his brother. He was reluctant to let go, but he’d gladly hand her over if the yokai before him could save her.

  Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru brought the sword over the girl and sliced down at something only he could see. The hanyou held his breath when nothing happened. The look on his brother’s face said to be patient.

  The first sign of breath had Inuyasha scooping Kagome into his arms in relief. He could not stop his tears from surfacing all over again. Only this time they weren’t from grief but instead tears of raw joy.

  “Kagome!” her name was a prayer upon his lips. The girl’s eyes fluttered open in confusion before locking on his amber orbs. “Inuyasha.”

  Their eyes told each other what their words could not.

  Sesshomaru was silent as he watched the two lovers holding each other and crying. Turning away, he left without word before he could even be thanked. Someday Inuyasha would repay him but today would not be. Rin and Jaken who had been watching the scene transpire in almost awe snapped to attention when they relieved their lord was leaving them behind.

  Kagome wiped the tears from Inuyasha’s eyes, “You saved me.” The hanyou replied by hugging her close.

  “I can’t go on in life without you by my side. Kagome, I—I love you.” Not giving her a chance to reply he kissed her firmly taking her newly found breath away.

  Then and there he vowed to never leave her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this little one shot. Feel free to check out my brand new story. Ai no Sagi-shi (Love's Imposter). A lot of InuKag fluff and stuff and some angst. Darn that Naraku.
> 
> Reviews anyone?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm debating on rather having Inuyasha stalk Sesshomaru out and getting him to use his tensaiga or leaving it as it is. What do you think?


End file.
